A vehicle may include a vehicle body and a plurality of doors. The vehicle may include seats for supporting occupants. The seats may be mounted to a floor of the vehicle, and the doors may be opened and closed to allow for occupant ingress and egress. One arrangement of the seats is where the seats are in a forward-facing orientation.